FV+
The VGC Television network (branded as FV+) is an English-language Filipino television network owned by VGC, Inc. It was first launched on October 1, 1953 as VGC TV, 19 days before Philippine TV went mainstream. On September 14, 1998, VGC rebranded the network as TV3X1, symbolizing its new station DWFV-TV's frequency (channel 111; now on channel 20) as 3 'digits of ('X) 1''', while keeping VGC Television as its official name. On September 12, 2016, following VGC's purchase of a 50% stake in formerly minority-owned PlayStation TV (when it was launched as BOMBO TV, VGC had a 25% stake until 2007), VGC Television's brand was changed again as '''FV+, again as a symbol of the flagship station. History Television prior VGC TV On July 4, 1946, just after then-US president Harry S. Truman declared the Philippines' independence from the United States, the Parañaque City-based Villena Corporation, which owns KZVC-AM (850 kHz; became DZVC in 1948 and moved to 850 kHz in 1977), tested a television station on UHF channel 30 named D3VCU, but was discontinued in 1948. The channel 30 frequency is now the home of DWAM-TV since 2001. The first Villena-controlled SUHF test In 1950, the company, after seeing the launch of Westinghouse-owned experimental station and CBS-affiliated DCIM-TV (channel 15), bought Far East Broadcasting (not related to the US Air Force-owned Far East Network), which was testing a television station, D8FET, on SUHF channel 85 (an unrecognized frequency) and manufactures SUHF-capable television sets in the area with a collaboration with RCA. After the purchase, the company became the Villena Group of Companies, and kept the deal with RCA, as VGC's founder was a friend of RCA and NBC veteran David Sarnoff. There, they continued experimental operations for channel 85, by then called DZVC-TV. In 1953, the government gave commercial licenses to VGC, Westinghouse, and another company which experiments with ABC-affiliated DABC. And with new shows to be aired, VGC started to broadcast DZVC-TV commercially, in line with the launch of the VGC TV network. Technological advances and American ties More info: VGC Affiliates Association To come up with viewership, VGC sold FEB's TV lineup as VTV (for V'''GC '''TV). The sales were booming, so as VGC TV viewership. In 1956, DWVC-TV (now a PlayStation TV O&O) in Dagupan City, owned by General Tire, signed on as the first affiliate. General Tire had very good relations with VGC, having been the number one sponsor in VGC's newspaper business. In 1961, just at the start of the first episode of Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, VGC switched to compatible RCA color. In 1969, United Paramount Theatres, the then-parent company of the American Broadcasting Company, acquired 50% of VGC Marketing Solutions (the advertising group of the company and the advertising core of the VGC network) and VGC Video (their group of stores that sell filmed episodes of VGC shows; closed down in 2000, when it moved to the Internet), and contributed on the image campaign side of VGC by applying ABC's campaigns to the network. UPT continued to contribute after 1972, when they sold their stake in the two subsidiaries. Martial law and controversy about RKO General; live coverage outside the Philippines. On September 22, 1972, VGC TV went off the air. The network ordered its affiliates to go off the air as well, so as not to be captured by the Marcoses. When it returned to the airwaves on October, VGC TV and its affiliates operated in secrecy, so as ordered by VGC. Many analysts believe that RKO's dishonesty came from its secrecy operations in the Philippines. They introduced a new logo, using the ABC font (it can now be downloaded online for free as neometricmedium). In 1973, it returned to non-secrecy operations, as the Marcoses allowed VGC to air, so as its American-owned affiliates. In 1977, while VGC remained #1, viewership got higher than from independent and American network stations, because of the usage of 1976 Orleans song Still The One, using the same formula ABC used. In 1984, 25% of VGC was acquired by RCA, through the National Broadcasting Company. Though ratings got higher and higher, the purchase got a backlash from critics for the minimalizing of regular Philippine series in place of their new VGC Evening Movie blocks. In 1985, Palau Broadcasting Corporation launched the Palau Television Network, a network of stations in the Republic of Palau, which was a Philippine colony before the 1900s. PTN became the de facto' '''affiliate in that country due to its schedule dominant with programming that comes from VGC. In 1986, when RCA was taken over by General Electric, who formerly owned VGC's Cebu charter affiliate (DYCP is now an affiliate of ETC; GE owned current affiliate DYNB from 1986-2013), GE decided to sell its 25% stake of VGC back to the Villenas. In 1987, VGC got another quarter takeover, this time by CBS. CBS sacrificed buying VGC by selling their Baguio O&O DWCB (now DZNB, an affiliate of the VGC network since 2005) to Capitol Broadcasting Company to obtain the cash needed to buy the 25% stake. When CBS purchased the stake of VGC, the network introduced a new logo. It kept the "Double V" signature design it had since the beginning of the company in 1943, but using the 'Didot font' , CBS's official typeface. The company, however, kept the ABC-style logo as their corporate logo until 1983. In 1993, celebrating the company's 50th and the network's 40th, VGC introduced their current logo to the company and the network. In 1995, Westinghouse, owner of many VGC affiliates, purchased CBS and another 25% of VGC, making them co-owners with the Villena family. The purchase made its VGC affiliates (now mostly PlayStation TV affiliates) owned-and-operated stations under CBS. Westinghouse's Palawan VGC affiliate DYPW-TV was transferred directly to the VGC stations portfolio. That station is now owned by E-Media, VGC's biggest TV competitor. First relaunch; downfall In 1998, the company decided to move further and moved the network to then-NBC affiliate DZVN, then on SUHF channel 111 in Manila. The change rebranded the network as TV3X1, symbolizing the station, now called DWFV, frequency at the times with the phrase '''3' digits of (X''') '''1. The relaunch came with a campaign from The Family Channel (now Freeform). In 1999, the new campaign was borrowed from public broadcaster PBS, and it got received backlash from critics and StarMedia, which owns PBS member station DWSS-TV in Manila, for being close to public broadcasting. It was bumped to second place, behind ENetwork. In 2002, their promotion went from American to Australian, borrowing from Network Ten, albeit it is technically American because of the tunes and the style of camera shots. Affiliate shakeup of 2005 In 2004, Viacom, which bought Westinghouse/CBS almost 5 years earlier, sold their stake of VGC back to the Villenas. Just after, VGC acquired 25% of upstart network BOMBO TV, owned by Central Communications, which owned VGC's first affiliate in the Cagayan Valley from 1963 to 1972, and moved some shows like Disney and Live! with Regis and Kelly (as it is called then) to the new network. To compensate, most affiliates switched to BOMBO TV by its launch and other stations with second-place status took the affiliation. Some cases like DYPW, which was by then owned by VGC, just moved TV3X1 on their DT2 subchannels. VGC's former Butuan station DXCV-TV was also acquired by Central and it became an O&O of the new network, and some TV3X1 affiliates remained intact as the BOMBO TV stations in those areas (Manila, Cebu, Tacloban, Davao, Koronadal, and Butuan) are O&Os. Programs List of programs broadcast by FV+ Stations O&Os *DWFV-TV 20 Manila *DZRK-TV 15 Dagupan *DWNW-TV 48 Pampanga *DYNB-TV 4 Cebu1 Affiliates * DWOR-TV 9 Laoag * DZNB-TV 2 Baguio1 * DWTN-TV 10 Santiago City * DWHP-TV 21 Naga * DZVL-TV 10 Legazpi * DZKD-TV 2 Batangas City * DYPW-TV 35.2 Puerto Princesa2 * DYXP-TV 10 Iloilo * DYNV-TV 22 Bacolod * DYEV-TV 6 Tacloban * DXKM-TV 3 Davao * DXCF-TV 4 Butuan * DXAV-TV 2 Koronadal * DXVI 16 Cagayan De Oro Notes: # Jointly owned with NBC. VGC owns 45% of DZNB and 55% of DYNB. # DYPW-TV, primarily a PlayStation TV station, was sold to E-Media. Slogans *1969-1970 - Meet Us In September *1970-1971 - Let's Get Together *1971-1972, 1973-1974 - This is The Place To Be with VGC *1972-1973 - VGC Is The One! *1974-1975 - Hello Philippines, Hello VGC (not to be confused with DPHI's campaign later in 1983) *1975-1976 - Welcome To The Bright New World of VGC *1976-1977 - Let Us Be The One *1977-1978, 1979-1980 - Still The One *1978-1979 - All The Best *1980-1981 - You and Me and VGC *1981-1982 - Now is the Time, VGC is The Place *1982-1983 - Come On Along with VGC *1983-1984 - We've Got The Touch *1984-1986 - VGC, Let's All Be There! *1986-1987 - VGC is Right At Home *1987-1988 - VGC Spirit, Oh Yes! *1988-1989 - VGC, Television And Radio You Can Feel *1989-1991 - Get Ready for VGC! *1991-1992 - The Look of the Philippines is VGC *1992-1993 - This is VGC *1993-1994 - We Built This City! VGC-City! *1994-1995 - Everyday People *1995-1996 - It Must Be VGC *1996-1997 - Welcome Home to a VGC Night! *1997-1998 - The Address is VGC. Welcome Home. *1998-1999 - Just Watch Us Now! *1999-2002 - TV Worth Watching *2002-2003 - 3X1 That's Entertainment *2003-2004 - The Legacy. 3X1. *2004-2005 - It's All Right Here on TV3X1 *2005-2006 - We're Still The One! *2006-2008 - Television You Can Feel *2008-2010, 2011-2017 - TV3X1. Making It Easier. *2010-2011 - Let Us Change *2017-2018 - TV Now. FV+ *2019-present - Gallery VGC "Television And Radio You Can Feel" Graphics Package Showcase (1988 MOCK)|Graphics showcase in 1988 w/ Station ID VGC - Everyday People (1994 MOCK)|Station ID 1994 VGC 1982 COA.png|Come On Along with VGC (1982) bandicam 2019-09-19 09-52-16-233.jpg|Television And Radio You Can Feel (1988) bandicam 2019-09-19 09-47-06-585.jpg|Everyday People (1994) Category:Philippines Category:Metro Manila Category:Manila Category:1953 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1953 Category:Television Channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Fictional television networks